El mejor día
by Makie Karin
Summary: Tenia que ser seguro que ese día iba a ser el mejor, y lo estaba siendo, hasta que vio a un idiota con un cuaderno y una pluma en mano.


Desclaimer: Todos los personajes que están aquí, no son míos, son de la mangaka Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

><p>El mejor día.<p>

* * *

><p>No le gustaba salir de su cuarto, ya que saliendo se encontraba con molesto e insoportable de Moyashi, escuchaba la voz asquerosamente fuerte de Lavi, veía a los inservibles de los buscadores y no hay que hablar de cómo Lenalee le reía como si este fuera un niño. En su cuarto, todo era paz y tranquilidad –llámenlo ermitaño si quieren, no importa– era todo lo contrario al resto de la Orden Oscura.<p>

Pero ese día en particular, él quería salir de su cuarto, porque sabia y estaba seguro que ese día seria uno de los mejores o el mejor día, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba sin descanso y los pájaros cantaban, eso no tenia nada que ver, es mas, a él le gustaba la lluvia, el sol lo odiaba por que este le molestaba los ojos y aborrecía el canto de las estúpidas aves, ¿Entonces, por qué estaba de buen humor?

Dejando de lado el horrible clima, una de las razones era que, Allen….Moyashi se iba a ir por todo el día –o tal ves mas– para pagar las deudas que le había dado Cross, otra de las razones era que Lenalee se había ido a una misión, y no era porque la chica no le agradara, sino que sin ella no existirá las constantes riñas que le daba; sip, no había nadie que le molestara el día, ahora me dirán ¿Y Lavi? ¡, el imbécil cayó enfermo, aunque este ya casi se curo, estaba seguro que no le podría molestar, ya que él seguía estando afónico, a tal punto que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, solo quedaba la escoria conocida como buscadores, y no, no sucedió la gran coincidencia de que todos estaban en un misión, una gran lastima, pero no fue así, aunque de ellos no había mucho problema, ya que solo les podía dirigir una mirada de "si te acercas te mato" y listo, todo arreglado, ellos se irían muy, muy lejos de él.

Ya sabia todo esto desde el día anterior, ya que cuando él estaba comiendo ese trío se sentó en la misma mesa donde él estaba, –como siempre acostumbraban a hacer– y platicaron que iban a hacer al día siguiente, fue la primera ves y ultima –lo mas seguro– que agradeció que se sentaran junto a él.

Cuando despertó en se día, podría decirse que se despertó con buen humor, no quería golpear a alguien, no muy fuerte al menos, o dejarlos inconscientes o que rueguen por su vida o su salud. Sí. Era un buen día, para todos.

Salió de su cuarto cuando acabo de cambiarse y peinarse, fue caminando por los pasillo, con paso tranquilo, no frunció el ceño al ver a los buscadores como siempre hacia, solo estaba serio mientras iba al destino que antes se había propuesto ir, que era la cafetería para ir a desayunar.

Una ves que ya le dieron lo que pidió, se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a comer lo pedido, se podría decir que se extraño al no escuchar casi ningún sonido, tal ves solo murmureos, pero nada mas, se acostumbrado a escuchar el escándalo de Komui y la voz insoportable de Lavi…hablando de eso, ¿Dónde puta estaba él? Si bien, ese imbécil era insoportable, esperaba o tal ves deseaba verlo ahí, ¿Por qué?, se hizo una idea de que el estaría ahí desesperándose por no poder hablar…en fin, su pequeña diversión secreta no pudo ser, pero bueno….que mas.

Mientras comía pensaba que iba a hacer a continuación, tenia tantas oportunidades hora que no había nadie que le molestara….bueno, en realidad no había mucho que hacer, quiero decir, Kanda no es un chico al que se le puede llamar "divertido", y tal ves –solo tal ves– ese trío lo hacia divertirse secretamente, pero da igual, estaba solo y tenia que ser feliz, si o si, al estilo Kanda.

Cuando ya acabo de comer, se levantó de la silla para irse del lugar y dirigirse hacia el cuarto en donde él podía meditar, hacia podría disfrutar el momento hasta que….se aburriera de hacer eso y luego, vería que hacer. Una ves que salió de la cafetería, se encontró con alguien que no esperaba y no deseaba ver.

Sabia de que él podía dormir hasta la tarde o tal ves mas, y que solo se despertaba en la mañana porque su maestro le botaba de la cama o le arrojaba agua caliente en el cuerpo, para lograr que se despertaba, eso lo sabia porque el imbécil siempre se quejaba de eso, pero como el estaba enfermo y su maestro se fue de la orden por una misión, dejando al pelirrojo diciendo que no quería ir con un idiota enfermo y que seria solo un estorbo, pensaba que él se iba a quedar dormido hasta la noche para luego seguir durmiendo, sip, Lavi podía dormir mucho, tal ves demasiado. Por eso se sorprendió al verlo ahí parada en la puerta de la cafetería. Él estaba con su común chalina naranja, con un abrigo y tenia la nariz rojo, aun enfermo ¿lo fue a molestar?

Cuando lo vio, algo le dijo que su día se arruino, eso era instinto, supongo, pero se extraño algo al ver que este sujetaba una cuaderno y una pluma. Cuando lo vio se formo una sonrisa en su cara, una muy grande, odiaba su sonrisa, y por primera ves en el día frunció el ceño.

Poco después de encontrarse con él, el parchado, comenzó a escribir muy rápido algo en el papel. Kanda no era ningún tonto, no iba a esperar que el idiota acabara de escribir, sabia que con eso, de verdad arruinaría su día, entonces se fue, si, al lugar acordado con anterioridad.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y sintió algo, un pequeño pinchazo en la nuca, poco después pudo escuchar con dificultad como algo se caía al suelo, se dio la vuelta para ver al pobre desgraciado que le botó eso, y se encontró con un avioncito de papel en el suelo y a un idiota sonriendo.

Sabia que no tenia que agarrar el avioncito, no tenia que leer lo que el otro había escrito, eso haría que su "paz y tranquilidad" se fuera al traste, por mala suerte no quería golpearlo, maldito buen humor, entonces solo decidió irse del lugar sin hacer caso a lo que Lavi le había botado, lo malo era que el pelirrojo no se rindió tan fácilmente, ya que le envió otro avioncito de papel, y otro, y otro, y se emputo, agarró el maldito avión de mierda, y lo apretó entre sus manos, haciendo que este perdiera su forma original, después lo arrojo con mucha fuerza a la cara del pelirrojo.

-Déjame en paz, hijo de puta, antes que te golpe –diciendo eso se fue del lugar.

Lavi pestaño dos veces seguidas, mientras veía como el otro chico se iba, luego se arreglo la chalina que se había caído un poco, la puso de tal manera para que esta cubriera su boca, para que cubriera su sonrisa.

Inhaló el aire, luego exhaló, se volvió a sentir tranquilo, además que parecía que el imbécil se había rendido, nuevamente ese día prometía calma y ahora podía disfrutarla. Em…bueno, lo disfruto por unos segundos, ya que sintió un golpe suave en la frente y abrió los ojos para ver que mierda pasaba estaba ves, y era obvio, aunque deseara que no lo fuera, era papel que ahora estaba en forma de bola lo que le botaron, dirigió su mirada un poco mas hacia arriba para encontrarse con un idiota en frente de él….espera ¿Cómo mierda hizo el imbécil para llegar ahí, sin que él se diera cuenta?

Frunció el ceño, para luego perder la posición usada para meditar, se levanto del lugar y piso con ganas el papel que estaba en el suelo, para luego decirle:

-Mierda Lavi, deja de joder y vete a otra parte –esto fue una orden.

Lavi solo le vio un rato, y Kanda deseaba tanto que el imbécil se vaya, pero por mala suerte del japonés, él estaba de buen humor, no quería golpearlo…por ahora. El pelirrojo volvió a agarrar la pluma y escribió nuevamente en el cuaderno, luego lo arrugo, lo volvió bola y le bota a la cara.

Joder, que se suponía que él idiota no le tenia que molestar, ahora que estaba mudo. Maldito Lavi, maldito día, y no quería hablar de lo idiota que fue él al seguirle el juego de botarle la puta nota, no lo fue a golpear, solo se botaban el papel de un lado a otro. Cuando tú haces un ejerció repetitivo, sin parar, no importa lo fácil que se resulte en un principio, siempre llega a cansarte. Eso fue lo que paso, botar papeles puede parecer fácil y muy absurdo, para que decir, pero si llegas haciendo eso por…tres horas seguidas, llegas a cansarte tanto joder.

Ya harto, jodidamente harto, y conociendo al pelirrojo, decidió hacer lo que hasta ahora se negaba hacer, leer la puta nota. Sabia que si seguía con esa mierda, perdería todo el día botando papeles, entonces, agarro el papel y lo desdoblo, aunque el papel estaba muy arrugado, apenas se podía leer un simple y muy sencillo:

_Hola Yuu _

La sencillez del texto, el nombre tabú en el papel y la insistencia que hizo el otro para que este leyera esa cosa, lo hizo explotar, tanta, pero tanta mierda hizo el hijo de puta de Lavi, para que solo fuera eso, una cosa chiquitita de dos palabras. Sus nudillos tronaron, ya se fue su buen humor.

Se acerco al pelirrojo, el cual estaba con una puta sonrisa en su cara, le golpeo en el estomago con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, luego lo pateo mientras el otro se retorcía, agarro la puta nota y le botó a la cara, se fue después de eso, se sintió mejor.

¿Unos minutos?, o ¿segundos?, no lo sé, pero fue poco la soledad del chico, ya que sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la nuda, al darse vuelta se encontró con otro avioncito de papel y a un imbécil sonriendo.

Viendo el lado bueno…em…no escucho la voz de Lavi en todo el día, no se encontró con Allen, ningún buscador se acerco a él y no hubo ninguna riña de parte de la china. Lo malo fue que se encontró con Lavi todo el día.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Y este es el fin de esta pequeña historia, jajaja, bueno, bueno como sea, ojala que se hayan reído mucho con esto, espero también que me dejen un reviews. Bueno hasta la proxima.<p> 


End file.
